Cabos Sueltos
by Wolfito
Summary: Luego de un ataque por parte de un perro misterioso, los cachorros son enviados a investigar, pero Chase se verá obligado a enfrentar y atar los cabos sueltos de una figura de su pasado(Adaptación/homenaje de otra historia)
1. El ataque

**Antes que nada, ya sé que de este tipo de historias hay una cantidad bastante grande, y que las hay incluso en español, pero esto no es una historia 100% hecha por mí, sino que más bien un homenaje a el primer fic que leí, que trata de que... lee y te enterarás (La original se llama ''Chase worst nightmare'') Bueno, comencemos con esto(NOTA: Es una adaptación, no una traducción directa, algunas cosas, cómo los oc, serán distintas a la original** )

En el centro de mando del cuartel de los Paw patrol, Ryder estaba parado donde era habitual cuando había una emergencia, frente a él ya estaban Rocky, Rubble, Marshall, Zuma y Lilly, la más reciente miembro del equipo, ella se encarga de las labores medicinales, física y mentalmente, del equipo

 **(Nota: si, leíste bien, Marshall no es el médico, la historia salió por allá en 2014, y no recuerdo a Marshall siendo el médico por aquél entonces)**

Los 5 estaban esperando a Skye y a Chase, que se estaban atrasando, Skye llegó con el uniforme puesto y saltó a su posición en la formación del equipo, sin embargo, Chase llegó cansado, triste y ni siquiera se había puesto el uniforme, cosa que sorprendió a todo el mundo

-¿Chase, que pasa?- Preguntó Lilly poniéndose en su ''Modo psicóloga''

-Nada... Solo tuve que ocuparme de algo- Dijo Chase, que sentía que se olvidaba de algo- ¡Listos para la acción! ¡Jefe Ryder!- Exclamó Chase, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para recuperar el ánimo

-¿Tiene que ver con una chica?- Preguntó Zuma mirando a Chase con una animadora sonrisa en su cara

-No, ¿Tu nunca te vas a olvidar de eso, verdad?- Preguntó Chase recordando un incidente que pasó hace un tiempo

-Chicos, esto es serio, tenemos una emergencia que atender- Dijo Ryder parando la conversación y desplegando un mapa

-Bien, el padre de Katie fue atacado hace unos instantes por un perro grande mientras visitaba a Katie- Informó Ryder mirando a sus cachorros

Los cachorros se miraron entres sí, ¿Cómo uno de su propia especie podría haber atacado a un humano?

-¡Eso es terrible!- Exclamó Skye, poniendo en palabras lo que todos pensaban

-Lo es- Dijo Ryder mientras mostraba dónde tenían que ir en el mapa- Iremos todos a esto, una vez que Lilly cure las heridas podremos separarnos y buscar a este agresor, pero debemos movernos ya- Indicó Ryder

Todos aullaron y se dirigieron a sus vehículos antes que Ryder lo indicara, salvo Chase, que solo caminaba deprimido

-¿Estás bien? Es por esta fecha ¿No?- Preguntó Ryder pensando un posible motivo de esta actitud de Chase

-Si... ¿debería estar contento?- Preguntó Chase mirando a su líder

-Es tu decisión, pero no contagies tu angustia a tus compañeros ¿Si?- Pidió Ryder

Chase asintió y ambos bajaron a sus vehículos, resulta que el lugar del ataque no estaba lejos del cuartel, para la suerte de la patrulla, y del padre de Katie

Los cachorros llegaron y buscaron al padre de Katie, que logró ponerse contra una pared para usarla cómo apoyo

-¡Lilly, revisa al padre de Katie!- Ordenó Ryder

Lilly sacó un botiquín y un escáner de rayos x de su equipo y se dirigió al padre de Katie

-¡Hola! Soy Lilly, ¿Dónde te duele?- Preguntó Lilly examinando al adulto

-Mi pierna...- Dijo el padre de Katie con una voz adolorida

Lilly revisó la pierna del padre de Katie y mientras Ryder hacía las preguntas

-Debo limpiarte la herida antes de tratarte, no prometo que no queme, duela o bla bla bla, ¿Podrías cooperar con las preguntas?- Dijo Lilly sacando instrumental médico

-Bien, ¿Puedes recordar que te atacó- Preguntó Ryder

-No.. no lo recuerdo con claridad... creo que fue un pastor alemán- Dijo el padre de Katie mirando a Chase- Como tú... pero más grande y con pelaje más oscuro- Continuó

-¡Eso significa que TODO pastor alemán en la ciudad es sospechoso!- Exclamó Rocky, que miraba un collar que había en el suelo- ¿De quién es este collar?- Preguntó Rocky mirando al hombre

-Es... es del perro que me atacó- Dijo el hombre recordando

Chase miró el collar y los malos recuerdos revivieron en su cabeza

-Oh no..- Dijo Chase, pensando en lo que podría pasar si el agresor no era detenido pronto

-¡Ryder! ¡¿Sabes si hay algún pastor alemán llamado ''Riot'' en la lista de fugitivos de la ciudad?!- Preguntó Chase olfateando el collar

-Déjame revisar... ¿Porque lo preguntas?- Preguntó Ryder accediendo a la base de datos

-Creo saber a quién debemos buscar- Dijo Chase en un tono de voz muy serio

-En realidad, si lo ha- Ryder fue interrumpido por Chase, que comenzó a correr a toda velocidad al escuchar el sí

Skye y Rubble se percataron de esto y corrieron a perseguir a Chase junto a Ryder, luego Marshall y Zuma también corrieron, dejando al padre de Katie, a Lilly y a Rocky tratando las heridas del adulto

Chase corría tras el rastro, determinado a atrapar a esa sombra de su pasado sin importar las consecuencias, pero fue alcanzado y bloqueado por Skye y Marshall

-¡Chase!- Exclamó Skye- ¡¿En qué estás pensando?!- Preguntó Skye

-¡VOY A ATRAPARLO ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN MÁS SALGA HERIDO!- exclamó Chase intentando soltarse del agarre de Ryder

-¿Tú solo? ¿Y si va acompañado?- Dijo Marshall intentando hacer entrar en razón a Chase

-¡NO LO ENTIENDES!- Exclamó Chase

-¡Quédense aquí! ¡Es peligroso!- Exclamó Chase

-Más peligroso es ir solo, calma- Dijo Ryder

-¡¿VES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?! ¡ÉL ME QUIERE A MÍ!- Gritó Chase

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Rubble cuestionando al pastor alemán

-Solo... ¡Lo se! ¿Bien?- Dijo Chase casi gruñendo

-Debemos ir juntos, guíanos- Dijo Zuma

-Eso tomaría mas tiempo y debemos encontrarlo AHORA- Exclamó Chase

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Ryder, quién estaba recordando un episodio pasado de la vida de Chase

-¡SI! ¡SUÉLTAME!- Pidió Chase haciendo fuerza con sus patas para soltarse

-Si tu nos cuentas que está pasando te soltaré- Dijo Ryder

Chase entró en lo que Lilly diría que es una ''Calma de nivel medio'', inhaló aire, y luego soltó un dato

-Riot me persigue... porqué él es mi hermano


	2. Cazador cazado

Todos , incluyendo Katie, Ryder y el padre de Katie, miraron a Chase con asombro y desconcierto, ¿Cómo podría alguien de la familia de Chase haber hecho algo así?

-Chase... ¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Ryder, quién era el único que sabía lo que Riot era capaz de hacer

-Tristemente, sí- Dijo Chase- Definitivamente es él, es el único que dejaría esa marca- Dijo Chase, mirando una marca en un árbol

La marca era una ''R'', hecha con tajos de garra, bastante desprolija y fuertemente inspirada en la ''A'' de la anarquía

-Dios...- Suspiró Skye al ver un poco de sangre en la marca

-¿Pero cómo estás tan seguro de te quiere a ti?- Preguntó Rubble preocupado

-Una historia muy larga, pero te diré que quiere atar cabos- Dijo Chase, preocupando aún más a todo el mundo- Miren, Riot atacó al padre de Katie por qué quería que yo saliera del cuartel, y funcionó, ahora debo encontrarlo antes de que hayan más heridos- Dijo Chase comenzando a olfatear el collar de Riot

-Chase, no vayas solo... por favor- Pidió Skye viendo como Chase ya casi tenía el rastro

-Chase, mira lo que le hizo al tipo, ¡Piensa en cómo te dejará a ti!- Dijo Rocky, aterrado por lo que podría pasar

Chase suspiró, y se preparó para lo que podría ser, según él, la última vez que viera a sus amigos

-Lo siento, es mi lucha, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes me siga, por su propio bien- Dijo Chase firmemente, comenzando a seguir el rastro

Olfateando es suelo mientras se movía rápido, Chase corría en búsqueda de Riot, pero sus amigos le seguían los talones

-¡Chase! ¡Para!-Gritaban los Paw patrol, mientras seguían al pastor alemán por las calles de la ciudad, pero sus intentos de pararlo no tenían éxito

-¡Debo ganar distancia!- Pensó Chase, quién se salió de la trayectoria del rastro de Riot y comenzó a moverse por callejones y lugares complicados para despistar a sus compañeros y evitar ponerlos en riesgo a ellos también

Chase se vio atrapado en un callejón sin salida, pero sus compañeros ya estaban lejos de él, así que Chase desplegó su red sobre una pared y la trepó, habiendo llegado una vez a la azotea de aquél pequeño edificio, quitó la red y miró a los alrededores en búsqueda de Riot, pero no hubo resultado, así que decidió confiar en su olfato

Tampoco hubo resultado, Chase había perdido el rastro hace un buen rato, debido a correr por barro, callejones y cosas de esas, así que debía volver al collar

-Ryder se lo debe haber llevado- Pensó el pastor, lamentándose haberse separado del grupo sin él -Pero debo intentarlo, a lo mejor sí..- Los pensamientos de Chase fueron interrumpidos por algo que se abalanzó violentamente sobre él, poniéndolo contra el muro que separaba la terraza con el abismo hacia la calle

-Creo que es de mala educación no recibir a tus huéspedes- Dijo un pastor alemán, más grande que Chase y con un pelaje mucho más oscuro

-Riot- Gruñó Chase, sin poder zafarse del agarre

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensabas que no acabaría con lo que empecé?- Preguntó Riot, poniendo un tono de voz que fingía sentir lástima por Chase

-No pensé que caerías tan bajo para atacar a un humano, ¿Había un pacto? ¿Recuerdas?- Gruñó Chase, recordando la etapa más oscura de su pasado

-¿Atacarlo?- Preguntó Riot sarcásticamente- ¡Pero si solo estábamos jugando!- Dijo Riot, tomando la situación del padre de Katie como broma

-¿A si? Veremos cuanto juego habrá cuándo te encierre por el resto de tu miserable vida- Gruñó Chase

-¿A mí? ¿Encerrarme?- Preguntó Riot- ¡JA! ¡Qué patético! - Rió Riot mirando con una cara de burla a Chase

-¡JA, JA, JA! ¿Es broma?- Continuó Riot con su risa- ¡No tienes oportunidad!- Exclamó, acercándose a la cabeza de Chase y poniendo una garra en su garganta

-Escucha, Recuerdo ese pactito que había en nuestra organización- Susurró Riot - Pero también recuerdo que fuiste tú el primero en romperlo- Dijo Riot, provocando que Chase gruñera

-¡CÁLLATE!- Exclamó Chase, recordando otro suceso más

-Veo que recuerdas a quién nos daba de comer, ¿No?- Preguntó Riot, también recordando lo que pasó

-¡ATAQUÉ A NATHAN PORQUÉ EL IRÍA A MATAR A NUESTRA MADRE!- Exclamó Chase- ¡PERO TÚ LOS MATASTE A AMBOS!- Gruñó Chase

-Por el bien común, hermanito- Dijo Riot con total serenidad- Pero dejé unos cabos sueltos, como verás- Dijo Riot poniendo firmemente su pata en el tórax de Chase

-Pero podría divertirme con tus amiguitos primero- Dijo Riot mirando una lista con nombres y fotos que llevaba con él

-Veamos... ¿Por dónde empiezo?- Preguntó Riot pasando su garra por la lista

-¡Déjalos a ellos fuera de esto! ¡Esto es entre tú y yo!- Exclamó Chase

-Oh ¡Mira! ¡Una hermosa cachorrita Cockapoo! ¡Y es justo quién te gusta!- Dijo Riot, pensando en lo que le haría a Skye

-Ya sabes... Podría tener un poco de ''Acción'' Con ella... si sabes a lo que me refiero- Susurró Riot, provocando a su hermano

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ!- Gritó Chase

Chase se soltó del agarre de Riot y se puso encima de él, preparándose para clavar sus colmillos en su hermano y acabar con esto de una vez por todas, pero antes de que Chase pudiera hacer algo Riot volvió a la posición dominante, golpeando a Chase en la mandíbula y inmovilizándolo

-¿Eso es todo? Pensé que mi hermanito sabría luchar- Dijo Riot burlándose de la situación

Pero Chase no se quedaría ahí, no sabiendo que Skye andaba en la vuelta, o al menos su olor lo hacía

Riot le dio espacio a Chase, preparándose para rematarlo, pero Chase lo esquivó y se levantó

-Déjala... en... paz- Dijo Chase, jadeando y recolocándose la mandíbula

-¡Mira quién volvió!- Exclamó Riot saltando de vuelta sobre Chase

-Creo que me divertiré un poco contigo antes de acabarte- Susurró Riot de manera macabra

En ese momento Skye aterrizó con su mochila de vuelo en la terraza, aterrada por la situación

-¡Para!- Gritó Skye mirando lo que Riot se preparaba para hacer

Riot pisó fuerte y firmemente en el tórax de Chase, causando unos cuantos hematomas y huesos rotos

-¡Uy! ¡Qué pena!- Exclamó Riot sintiendo el sonido de los huesos quebrándose

Chase lanzó un quejido de dolor y casi se desmayó, no sin antes ver como su hermano se acercaba a Skye y saltaba sobre ella

-Hueles bien- susurró Riot- Dime... ¿Cuál es tu pose favorita?- Preguntó Riot, acercándose al hocico de Skye y rasgando el traje de Skye un poco

Chase no podía hacer más que mirar, Riot estaba a punto de hacer algo atroz con Skye, pero en ese momento un humano y unos cuántos cachorros irrumpieron en la terraza

-¿Otra broma?- Preguntó Riot- ¡Podría acabar con todos ustedes en cuestión de nada!- Exclamó Riot- Sabes de lo que hablo ¿No, Ryder?- Preguntó Riot

Pero Riot sabía que estaba superado en número

-¡Hasta luego, inútiles!- Exclamó Riot

Así que saltó por el borde y cayó sobre un contenedor de basura, que amortiguó su caída como si no hubiera sido nada, luego se dio a la fuga

-¡Déjenlo ir!- Exclamó Ryder- ¡Tenemos prioridades!- Exclamó dirigiéndose a Skye

-¡Estoy bien! Pero Chase..- Lloró Skye mientras Ryder la abrazaba


	3. Cirugía

Chase estaba tirado en la azotea, inmóvil, malherido y enojado por el caso omiso de sus compañeros a las órdenes de que no se metieran al lío, Chase tenía unas cuantas costillas rotas y una dificultad muy grande para respirar, el pastor alemán estaba con la cabeza en dirección hacia el cielo, pensando en los errores de su pasado y lo que estaban causando en el presente, que también tendrían consecuencias en el futuro, en fin, Chase estaba casi del otro lado, pero Lilly no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente, estaba junto a él, examinándolo para ver lo que le hizo su hermano

-Dios- Pensó Lilly mirando las heridas desde su escáner- Esto no se resolverá así como así, Ryder debemos volver al cuartel, no puedo tratar esto aquí- Dijo Lilly despegando la camilla portátil

-Haz lo que debas hacer...¡PERO POR FAVOR SÁLVALO!- Pidió Skye, todavía impactada por haber visto a Chase ser atacado de esa forma

Lilly subió a Chase a la camilla con la ayuda de Rubble, y todos emprendieron el regreso al cuartel

Lilly iba a toda velocidad en su ambulancia, posiblemente se estaba omitiendo alguna que otra ley de circulación, pero a ella no le importaba, tenía que salvar a su compañero a toda costa

En cuestión de poco Lilly había llegado al cuartel, antes que sus compañeros, ella sacó la camilla de la ambulancia y comprobó que Chase siguiera en el mundo de los vivos

-Chase, Chase, mírame- Pidió Lilly para comprobar que Chase todavía tenga conocimiento

-Eres un hueso duro de roer ¿No?- Preguntó la sheltie mirando a su compañero pastor con una sonrisa- Bien, te voy a dar este sedante y tú despertarás cómo nuevo ¿Bien?- Dijo la Sheltie midiendo una dosis de sedante

Chase no entendía que estaba pasando, simplemente miró como la inyección lo calmaba y lo dormía

 _- **¿Ves lo que has hecho? Lo dejaste ganar, campeón, Sabes lo que diría nuestro padre si viera esto... Chase, hermanito, Riot no debe salirse con la suya, Lucha, pero nunca olvides quién eres, tú no eres un asesino cómo él, seguiste las normas y leyes a pesar de lo que hacíamos cuando vivíamos en Texas, es lo que te hace mejor que él, sabes que de los tres soy el mayor y que no te dejaré ahí colgando, aguanta, Hazlo por mí, ¿Si?** \- _Una voz familiar le estaba hablando, por más que sea un sueño Chaseestaba imaginándose a su otro hermano, Duke , como si le hablara en persona y estuviese enterado de la situación

Lilly estaba terminando la cirugía cuando los signos vitales de Chase eran cada vez peores, cosa que no la quitó de su actitud fría frente a situaciones así, pero sí la hizo revisar que andaba mal

Pero nada andaba mal, así que Lilly encontró que la máquina estaba mal conectada, así que la conectó de vuelta y siguió con la cirugía

Unos minutos más tarde, Lilly acabó la cirugía con éxito, se quitó los guantes y los descartó en la cubeta de basura que ella tenía para cosas de ese tipo, luego salió de un rincón del cuartel que ella acababa de improvisar para una cirugía, y suspiró, no con alivio sino que con preocupación por la actitud que Chase podría tomar frente a su situación

-¡¿Cómo fue?!- Preguntaron todos en conjunto

-¿Por dónde comienzo?- Preguntó Lilly- Tengo noticias buenas y malas, ¿Cuáles quieren oír primero?- Volvió a preguntar

-Las malas- Pidió Ryder

-Bien, Chase debe estar en reposo completo durante más o menos un mes, y todos sabemos lo que toma que Chase se quede quieto, además de que ese maníaco anda suelto por ahí- Informó Lilly

-Pero dejando eso de lado, estará bien, solo que sus costillas están acomodándose de vuelta, así que puede necesitar ayuda para comer, caminar, y esas cosas- Continuó Lilly

-¿Que le tuviste que hacer?- Preguntó Skye aterrada

-Cirugía- Dijo Lilly

-¿Te refieres a hacer cortes y tocar huesos?- Preguntó Skye aún peor

-Sí- Dijo Lilly- Tendré que hablar contigo más tarde, me vendría bien saber que pasó exactamente para ver cómo fueron causadas las heridas- Pidió Lilly

-Bien, cachorros, debemos actuar rápido, así que nos dividiremos, Marshall, ve al bosque y luego a la parte inferior de la montaña, Zuma, encárgate de la playa y sus alrededores, Rocky y Rubble, buscarán por la granja, ya que es la zona más amplia irán los dos, Vuelvan aquí luego de peinar completamente la Zona- Indicó Ryder

Todos los involucrados aceptaron las órdenes y comenzaron la búsqueda, pero Ryder tenía otros planes para Skye

-Skye, cuéntanos todo lo que pasó, ¿Si?- Pidió Ryder acariciando la oreja de Skye

-Chase...- Lloró Skye- Chase estaba atrapado en las garras de ese maníaco cuándo yo llegué... no pude hacer nada- Lloró Skye recordando la situación

-¿Y a ti? ¿Porqué tu uniforme estaba rasgado?- Preguntó Lilly

-Me intentó... me iba a violar- Lloró Skye, ahora más fuerte

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, Lilly le hizo una seña a Ryder para que ambos fueran a hablar de la situación en privado, ya en un rincón más alejado del cuartel, ambos tuvieron la conversación

-Ryder esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado- Dijo Lilly un poco fastidiada- Recomendaría que la dejemos un rato a solas, iré a ver a Chase, pero ten en cuenta que Skye no está en condiciones de hablar de esto, no de momento- Dijo Lilly mirando a Skye, que ni se había percatado de la ausencia de la Sheltie y del chico- Bien, Lilly, iré a llamar a los demás y ver cómo les va, cuida de Chase y Skye ¿Si?- Pidió Ryder

Lilly suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, luego se dirigió a la sala de cirugías que había improvisado para ver a su compañero, se acercó a Chase, quien todavía estaba dormido, o mejor dicho, sedado, y comprobó todo

-Está estable, pero todavía sedado, puedo sacarlo de aquí, así evitaré que entre en pánico y podré vigilarlo mejor- Pensó Lilly moviendo la camilla hacia la sala central del cuartel

-Skye, mira a quien te traigo- Dijo Lilly mientras llevaba la camilla

Skye no hizo más que mirar y saltar de donde estaba sentada por la sorpresa, luego se acercó a toda prisa a la camilla, pero Lilly la detuvo

-Alto, puedes asustarlo, todavía está sedado así que hay que darle su espacio, si notas comportamientos extraños en él, es normal, es parte del sedante- Explicó Lilly

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó Skye con su voz temblorosa

-Bueno, por lo que veo Chase es un hueso duro de roer, así que en un tiempo estará bien, pero no hay que dejar que se sobre exija- Explicó Lilly

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- Preguntó Skye

-Tú te quedarás aquí, no te veo apta para salir fuera y seguir con la búsqueda, pero yo también me quedaré, así que podemos charlar, ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo Lilly sentándose junto a Skye

-Bien, gracias- Dijo Skye - ¿Me puedes abrazar?- Pidió la Cockapoo

Lilly abrazó a Skye, y ella comenzó a llorar fuertemente, empapando en uniforme de Lilly y lo que quedaba del suyo

-Ya, ya, todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás- Susurró Lilly

-Gracias- lloró Skye

En ese momento se escucharon unos quejidos y el sonido de algo moviéndose, ambas se asustaron y miraron en dirección en la que provenía el sonido

Chase estaba despertando, pero estaba desorientado, mareado, y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que solo empeoraba las cosas, así que estaba largando unos quejidos por el insoportable dolor

-Tranquilo, estoy aquí, soy Lilly ¿Me recuerdas?- Preguntó Lilly comprobando a Chase

-¿Lilly? Ah, esa Lilly- Dijo Chase mirando a la placa de Lilly

-¿A mí me recuerdas?- Preguntó Skye preocupada

-Espera... ay, no lo sé- Dijo Chase pensando y rascándose la cabeza, Skye lo miró aún más preocupada- Ah, ya recordé, eres esa bonita cachorra con la que sueño todas las noches- Dijo Chase inconscientemente y sin preocupación alguna

Skye lo miró y se sonrojó muchísimo

-¿Empezó a hacer calor aquí?- Preguntó Skye nerviosa

-Yo estoy perfectamente- Dijo Chase confundido

-Chase, creo que será mejor que descanses un poquito más, ¿Qué te parece?- Dijo Lilly recostando a Chase de vuelta en la camilla

-Pero yo estoy bien- Dijo Chase aún más confundido

En ese momento , Chase seguía bajo los efectos del sedante, pero Skye ya no estaba en la sala, había salido a tomar aire

-Chase, ¿El enserio quiso decir eso?- Pensó Skye acalorada y sonrojada

-Qué lindo día hace hoy, ¿No señorita?- Dijo una figura sombría que estaba justo detrás de Skye


	4. Dos al pozo

Skye se volteó aterrada al reconocer la voz de quién estaba detrás de ella, Riot había aprovechado la ausencia de casi todo el equipo para adentrarse en el terreno del cuartel sin ser visto

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de paseo?- Preguntó Riot

-¡AUXILIOOOO!- gritó Skye mientras Riot la secuestraba

El gritó fue tan fuerte que se escuchó desde la cima del cuartel, dónde estaban Lilly y el malherido Chase, este último ya recuperándose de sus heridas

Marshall merodeaba por el bosque, en la búsqueda del monstruo que había atacado a su amigo, Marshall estaba determinado a atrapar a Riot, pero no había pensado en que haría si lo llegara a encontrar, así que sin un plan y con su cañón de agua preparado, el dálmata cruzó el bosque, buscando en cada rincón, sin resultado alguno, peor el sabía que debía encontrar a Riot antes de que-

El collar de Marshall estaba sonando, había una llamada, aunque el estuvo a punto de no atender, para seguir con la búsqueda, pensó que la llamada podría tratarse de algo relacionado con ella, así que atendió la alerta

-Chicos...- Dijo Ryder - Tenemos un serio problema... Secuestraron a Skye- Dijo Ryder, haciendo que todos en la llamada se aterraran

Un silencio abrumador y aterrador inundó la llamada, hasta Que Rubble entró en pánico

-¡NOS VA A AGARRAR A TODOS UNO POR UNO!- Gritó el bulldog con miedo

-¡¿Ryder, Quién hizo eso?!- Preguntó Marshall con una mezcla de miedo y enfado

-¿Y a ti quién te parece?- Preguntó Zuma - Esto es obra de Riot - Dijo el labrador, todavía calmado

-¡Pues lo siento señor sabelotodo!- Exclamó Marshall - ¡Si me disculpas tengo que encontrar a un psicópata!- Exclamó el dálmata cortando la llamada

Otra llamada llegó al comunicador de Marshall

-¿Hablo con Marshall?- Preguntó una voz elegante, profunda y de galán

-¿Q-q-quien habla?- Preguntó Marshall, ahora nervioso por la intrusión en su comunicador

-No hay tiempo- Dijo la voz- Debes salir de allí, te está buscando- Avisó la voz

-¿Me está buscando? Me tendrá- Dijo Marshall, ahora determinado a luchar y con su cañón de agua listo

-No te hagas el héroe, chico- Dijo la voz – Si Riot te ve lo único que quedará de ti será el recuerdo de quienes te quieren- Dijo la voz

-Tú tranquilo, tengo todo bajo con- ¡AHHHHHHH!- Gritó Marshall al haber pisado una trampa

La llamada se cortó, y ahora la voz misteriosa se proponía a hacer presencia en el cuartel

Un pastor alemán corría a toda prisa hacía el cuartel, y no, no hablamos de Chase, ni de Riot, hablamos de Duke, el otro hermano de Chase, quién estaba dispuesto a salvar a Chase y a sus amigos, antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Duke corría a todo lo que podía dar, el perro, que usualmente estaría con una cantidad de papeleo bastante grande, ahora había dejado la comodidad de su oficina de la agencia de espionaje central de fondo nuboso para correr como desquiciado hacía el cuartel, para advertir de lo que le había pasado a Marshall, y más importante, para ver a su hermano, el sonido del jadeo y del impacto de las patas de Duke contra el asfalto se hacían notar, también su esencia, cosa que Chase logro captar cuando Duke entró en la Zona del cuartel

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Chase, ahora recuperado de los efectos del sedante

-No no no ¡NO!- Lloró Lilly, dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedido

-C-Chase.. ¡Lo siento!- Lloró Lilly mientras caminaba en círculos

-Lilly ¿Puedo saber que pasa?- Preguntó Chase

-S-Secuestraron a Skye…. ¡FUE MI CULPA! ¡SOY UNA ESTÚPIDA!- Exclamó Lilly mientras veía a alguien acercarse al cuartel

Lilly vio a esta figura desconocida, tomó un medicamento que era letal en cierta dosis, puso la dosis necesaria en una jeringa y se preparó para defenderse en caso necesario

La figura extraña ahora estaba en la puerta, buscando algo para llamar a la puerta, probó golpear con la pata, pero nadie abrió

-¡Chase abre! ¡Soy yo! ¡Duke!- Pedía Duke con una falta de calma que era poco habitual para él

-¡Chase! ¡Por favor!- Pidió Duke

-¿Lo conoces Chase?- Preguntó Lilly todavía con la jeringa preparada

Chase no respondió nada, estaba rebuscando en lo más profundo de su memoria, pensando en quién podría estar llamando a la puerta

-¡Chase!- Exclamó Lilly esperando una respuesta

-¡Ábrele!- Exclamó Chase

Pero antes de que Lilly abriera remotamente la puerta, Duke ya estaba en el cuartel, con su arma preparada para posibles hostiles y ya habiendo detectado a Lilly

-¡Quieta!- Exclamó Duke apuntándole con su pistola a Lilly, quien quedo aterrada

-¡Suelta la jeringa y pon las patas dónde pueda verlas!- Exigió Duke, en un tono imperativo y firme

-¡Duke ya basta!- Exigió Chase espabilando para ayudar a su amiga

Duke giró la cabeza, lo que usualmente sería un error en una situación así, y vio a su hermanito en un estado complicado, pero aún así defendiendo a su amiga, Duke enfundó su arma y se dirigió a su hermanito

-Estás bien- Dijo Duke con alivio mientras se abrazaba con su hermanito

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti- Dijo Chase soltándose -¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el pastor con cierta desconfianza

-Vengo a ver a mi hermanito- Dijo Duke – y a parar a la oveja negra- Gruñó Duke pensando en Riot

-Ya sabes que pasó la última vez- Dijo Chase – Mejor déjame ayudarte- Dijo Chase levantándose

Chase se levantó, pero le dolió hasta en el alma levantarse, su condición física no lo permitía, Chase soltó un quejido de dolor, se tropezó y Lilly lo ayudo a levantarse, Duke se quedó mirando y tuvo una idea

-No hay tiempo- Dijo Duke, volviendo a su tono de voz galán y calmado

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Lilly

-Chase, debemos apresurar la recuperación si queremos tener una oportunidad- Dijo Duke buscando una manera

-¡Ni si quiera puede caminar!- Exclamó Lilly - ¿Cómo esperas que se recupere pronto?- Preguntó la Sheltie

-Chase, ¿Recuerdas a Tygan?- Preguntó Duke sacando un frasquito de su traje

-¿Tygan? ¿El doctor?- Preguntó Chase -¿O el científico loco?- Preguntó Chase bromeando

-Ambos- Dijo Duke – Si la señorita nos permite el uso de su instrumental, puedo hacer que vuelvas a la acción en cuestión de unas pocas horas- Dijo Duke mirando a Lilly

-De ninguna manera, ni siquiera se que hay en ese frasco- Negó Lilly

-Hace un tiempo Duke y yo conocimos a un tipo que le gustaba… jugar con los cadáveres, por decirlo de algún modo, nos enseñó cosas que sin él nunca hubiéramos sabido, en fin, ¿Duke que tiene el frasco?- Explicó Chase recordando al científico

-Nada más y nada menos que... ¿Es posible qie no entienda mi propia letra? Dijo Duke leyendo la etiqueta del frasco - Bueno, lo que importa es que esta cosa te devolverá al trabajo de campo en cuestión de nada- Dijo Duke aún analizando la etiqueta

-Chase, no permitiré que metas sustancias no conocidas a tu cuerpo, menos en tu condición física actual- Dijo Lilly

-Podemos confiar en él- Dijo Chase- Además, no es que tengamos muchas opciones- Dijo Chase mirando a la sala de cirugías improvisada

Lilly Pensó por un momento, Skye estaba en las garras de ese maniaco y Chase era el único entrenado para enfrentarlo, si dejaban pasar el tiempo, Skye correría un peligro enorme, y Riot podría llegar a hacer otra de las suyas, no quedaban ni tiempo, ni otras opciones, había que actuar rápido

Antes de que sea demasiado tarde


	5. Situación compleja

-¿Te lo vas a tomar o qué?- Preguntó Duke mirando a Chase analizar detenidamente el frasco

-No lo sé... me da cosa-Dijo Chase mirando el líquido verde del frasco

-Vamos, no vine desde Fondo Nuboso para que me digas que no vas a tomarte eso- Dijo Duke un poco molesto

Chase miró a Lilly, ella estaba preocupada y alarmada por la situación, notó que Chase la miró y solo movió la cabeza en otra dirección en señal de desaprobar lo que Chase estaba por hacer, aún así Duke esperaba que Chase lo tomara, no habían muchas opciones

-Todo o nada- Pensó Chase al comenzar a beber del líquido , con una expresión de asco en su cara, el líquido no era precisamente de sabor agradable, pero era la única opción en una situación así, el liquido era espeso y molesto de tragar, pero eso a su vez era la señal de que funcionaba y Chase se estaba recuperando de sus graves heridas, pero seria parcial y con un poco mas de tiempo se recuperaría del todo, Chase comenzó a sentirse renovado de la nada, pero en ese momento se escuchó muchos vehículos parar en seco en la entrada del cuartel

-¡¿Qué pasó?! – Preguntaron todos los Paw Patrol que quedaban en acción que habían ido al cuartel para ver que había pasado con Skye

Lilly sintió una pesada culpa, fue su culpa al usar un sedante asi de fuerte pero había que salvar a Chase, si Chase no hubiera dicho lo que sentía por Skye a lo mejor ella estaría bien, había tanta preocupación que ni se notó la presencia de Duke hasta que Zuma lo vio hablar por radio mientras estaba parado en la ventana, admirando las vistas del cuartel

-¿¡Y este quién es?! – Preguntó Zuma, notándose harto de la inusual tensión de la situación que vivían todos

-Agente Duke, división de inteligencia White Truth – Dijo Duke mostrando una placa de identificación

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, tener a un agente era algo inimaginable para los Paw Patrol, era como decir que Dios les había tendido una mano para ayudar a acabar con esto, White Truth es de esas agencias ultra elitistas que solo aparecen en casos de vital importancia para el país o incluso la paz mundial

-No hay tiempo para explicar pero su amigo el bombero y la piloto están retenidos en alguna parte de la ciudad, no logré triangular la posición exacta pero todavía están en alguna parte- Dijo Duke mostrando un dispositivo de búsqueda

-¡Espera un momento!- Exclamó Rocky -¡¿Entonces Marshall también está con ese psicópata!?- Preguntó Rocky aterrado

-¿Qué? ¿No revisan sus gps y sus localizadores? Chase, pensé que habías aprendido algo de Texas- Dijo Duke decepcionado

-¿Texas? ¿Chase nos vas a contar que está pasando aquí? – Preguntó Zuma molesto y todavía con el estrés de toda la situación

-Creo que Ryder sabe – Dijo Duke, incitando un poco a que Ryder hablara de lo que Chase ocultaba

-Está bien- Dijo Chase, sabiendo que sus compañeros de equipo con los que convivía merecían saber con quien convivían realmente -¿Quieren la versión completa o resumida?- Preguntó Chase esperándose lo Segundo, pero las miradas de sus compañeros decían querer saber la verdad

Hubo un silencio abrumador e inquietante en aquel lugar, estaban perdiendo tiempo pero nadie quería salir con el riesgo de que Riot lo atrapará o que hiciera daño

-¿A que esperas?- Preguntó Zuma molesto

-¿Puedes aguantarte un minuto? No quiero asustar a nadie- Dijo Chase preocupado

-No, de minutos nada, queremos saber porque pasa todo esto, ¡Y YA! – Exigió Lilly, que también parecía enojada por todo esto, ella no llevaba mucho en la patrulla y ya estaba pensando en volver a vivir en las calles para ahorrarse los problemas con este tipo de cosas

-¡Está bien! – Exclamó Chase, luego cerró sus ojos y suspiró – Solía ser un mercenario- Dijo Chase, preparándose para las dudas y la incertidumbre

-¿Qué? – Preguntaron los paw patrol en sorpresa, pero Zuma parecía mas enfadado

-¡Queremos la verdad Chase! – Exclamó Zuma enfadado

-¡Esa es la verdad!- Exclamó Chase - ¡Hice cosas atroces para poder comer! ¡No es nada de lo que esté orgulloso pero por esto es que Riot está en la ciudad! -Dijo Chase, sintiendo un enorme arrepentimiento que lo invadía

Pero mientras todo esto pasaba, en un lugar muy remoto que no revelaré todavía, un pastor alemán, una Cockapoo y un Dálmata residían un pequeño calabozo donde ambos prisioneros despertaban de un somnífero

-¿Ah? – Se Preguntó Skye despertando con un fuerte mareo, todo daba vueltas, pero había una silueta maligna y sombría frente a ella que la miraba con cierto deseo y maldad, esa figura tenía planes malvados para ambos paw patrol a los que tenía captivos

-Buenos días, señorita- Dijo Riot mirando con una macabra sonrisa a Skye, que no terminaba de reconocer a la siniestra voz que le hablaba

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? – Pregunto Skye confundida y mareada

-En el paraíso! – Dijo Riot sarcásticamente

Skye terminó de reconocer a la figura siniestra, recordando lo que había pasado en este último rato, aquella figura comenzó a moverse en dirección a Skye y ella se movía hacia atrás por el miedo

-¡No! ¡Aléjate! – Exclamó Skye aterrada, Riot se acercaba de forma intimidante a la Cockapoo que caminaba hacia atrás

Riot agarró a Skye y la puso contra la pared

-¿Qué me aleje? Ahora me perteneces, eres mi propiedad y harás lo que yo te diga sin importar que ni cuando ¿Me entendiste? – Gruñó Riot sujetando a Skye contra la pared, apretándola contra la pared y preparado para hacerle algo atroz

Skye estaba aterrada, nunca había hecho nada así, no se podía salvar, Riot la agarraba muy fuerte contra la pared y ella no tenia la fuerza para zafarse, la vista de Skye se nublaba por la fuerza que Riot ejercía contra la pared

-Por favor- Pidió Skye, llorosa y casi inconsciente, Riot pensó que si la dejaba inconsciente no tenía sentido asi que la soltó y dejo que caiga al suelo, la Cockapoo tosía y se agarraba el cuello por el dolor de la agresión

-No sirves ni para violar, estúpida- Dijo Riot dándose media vuelta y cerrando la puerta del calabozo

Skye lloraba, se había salvado de milagro y ahora deseaba que todo esto terminara, que la rescataran antes de que sucediera algo horrendo para ella y para el resto, temblando logró ver por una pequeña grieta de la pared el exterior, ella no reconocía donde estaba, todavía tenía cierto efecto del somnífero y seguía mareada, lo único que quería ahora era ser libre, volver a la seguridad del cuartel, eso era lo único que deseaba y realmente necesitaba

 **¿Podrán rescatar a Skye y a Marshall a tiempo? ¿Qué hizo Chase para que Todo esto pasara? ¿Que esconde el pastor alemán del equipo? Todo esto y más en lo que viene para esta historia**!


	6. El pasado no se olvida

**_(Flashback)_**

-Chase, ¡Chase! – Exclamó Duke, despertando a Chase

-¡Agh! – Exclamó Chase al despertar de un mal sueño

-Je je, estamos llegando, estate atento – Pidió Duke

-Va... gracias- Dijo Chase.. espabilando de la pesadilla

Chase, Riot y Duke iban en una furgoneta negra y roja con dirección a un intercambio de mercancía que les podría dar un dineral, Riot conducía y hablaba con nada mas y nada menos que la madre de los tres mercenarios, ella dirigía todo, pero estaba vieja asi que había elegido a Chase, el mas sensato de los tres para dirigir todo esto, Texas era un lugar complicado, pero usando la cabeza se podría dominar, Riot le gruñía a su propia madre por no haberle dado el lugar de mandato, pero aún así, este tenía un plan, así que contactó con un humano que lo podría ayudar a llevar todo esto por al fuerza, pero dejemos eso para luego y centrémonos en el intercambio

-Necesitamos todo eso que nos dijiste- Dijo el traficante, con acento que lo hacia parecer de algún país de medio oriente, el acento le causó risa a Riot, que no se contuvo y se echó unas carcajadas, que enfadaron un poco al traficante

-¿Algún problema? Perro – Dijo el traficante enfadado

-JA JAJA! Tu voz! ¡ES DEMASIADO COMICA! ¡¿Quién diría que los árabes hablan asi de tonto?! – Dijo Riot, riéndose de forma burlona e irrespetuosa

El traficante se enfadó tanto que agarró su maletín con dinero y lo cerró, en ese momento varios hombres armados salieron de sus escondites, en paso amenazante apuntaron sus armas a los tres mercenarios

-No Deberías haber dicho eso, perro inútil- Dijo el tipo árabe sacando un cuchillo y abalanzándose sobre Riot, pero Riot lo esquivó y luego le mordió el cuello al traficante, arrancándole carne y dejándolo sin vida al instante y con un hueco con forma de mandíbula en el cuello, luego Riot quitó su boca del mordisco y un chorro de sangre desprendía de su boca junto con la carne que había arrancado, el pastor alemán sonreía de forma aterradora y a su vez disfrutaba la carne ajena en su boca

Esto impactó bastante a los secuaces del traficante, ver a su líder asesinado de tal forma, con tal brutalidad característica de Riot y con la facilidad que lo había hecho asustó a los secuaces, algunos corrieron, soltando sus armas y despavoridos, pero otros se quedaron a vengar a su jefe y comenzaron a disparar

-¡Rápido! ¡Toma el dinero y larguémonos de aquí! – Exclamó Duke, Chase corrió entre los disparos hacia el maletín y lo sujetó, luego los tres corrieron a su furgoneta, discutiendo lo sucedido

-¡Riot no puedes resolver todo violentamente! – Se quejó Chase, enfadado con su hermano, Riot solo sonreía de forma macabra con toda la sangre en su boca e incluso un poco de carne, él se relamió la boca y le sonrió a Chase, señalando que todo esto no le importaba, que era puro entretenimiento para él y que las vidas que tuviera que llevarse por delante no le preocupaban ni le importaban

-¡¿Pueden dejar sus estupideces para más tarde?! – Se quejó Duke - ¡Sigo sin entender porque estacionaste tan lejos! ¡Si no fuéramos cuadrúpedos no estaríamos de una pieza! – Exclamó Duke, ya habiendo llegado a la camioneta

Todos entraron a la furgoneta, Chase quedó en el asiento del conductor y pisó el acelerador una vez todos estuvieran dentro, el plan era entregarle el dinero a un líder una banda rival para hacer las pasesy evitarse un conflicto innecesario, pero Riot tenía otros planes para el dinero

-Cambia el rumbo- Gruñó Riot poniendo un arma en la cabeza de Chase y amenazándolo -Y a ti ni se te ocurra moverte – Gruñó Riot, disparándole un cartucho eléctrico a Duke y neutralizándolo por un buen rato

-¿Qué quieres? – Gruñó Chase en respuesta, sabiendo que Riot no tenía problema en asesinar a su propio hermano si eso hacía falta para cumplir sus objetivos, tuvo que demostrar el cambio de rumbo con un volantazo que hizo que el vehículo se sacudiera violentamente, intento de Chase para desequilibrar a Riot, pero su hermano ni se movió

-Buen intento- Gruñó Riot -Ahora… ve a casa… quiero darte una sorpresita- Gruñó Riot de forma macabra pero alegre, por algún motivo

Chase cambió el rumbo, llevándolos hacia su cercana casa, su hermano sonrió de forma macabra al notar el fuego cercano, esto llamó muchísimo la atención de Chase, esto lo preocupo mucho, su casa era la única en un terreno que si no fuera por ellos estaría completamente desolado, tapadera perfecta para un alijo de mercancía ilegal, armas e incluso personas secuestradas

-Solo dime que estás bien- Pensó Chase, preocupado por su madre, pisó el acelerador para llegar más rápido al lugar del fuego

-Veo que te gustó la sorpresa, hermanito- Dijo Riot

-¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!- Preguntó Chase alarmado

-Awww, ¿Te preocupas por mamita?- Preguntó Riot fingiendo pena -Esa vieja debería haberme dado el mandato a mí... debería matarte, pero quiero que vivas para ver a nuestra madre morir- Gruñó Riot, luego agarró a Chase y lo llevó dentro del lugar en llamas

Al entrar, estaba todo hecho cenizas, camuflándose con el humo, todo lo que habían robado a lo largo del tiempo se había ido, Chase logró soltarse de Riot y corrió utilizando su olfato para hallar a su madre

-¡Nathan!- Exclamó Chase, habiendo encontrado al humano que los suministraba atrapado en el humo

Lugo vio como ese mismo humano, usualmente la clave para la solución de problemas, tenía una pistola en su mano, preparado para acabar con la vida de la madre de Chase, pero él no se lo permitiría...

-¡NOOO!- Exclamó Chase saltando sobre Nathan, mordiendo en el cuello tal como su hermano, arrancando mucha carne de solo un mordisco, manchando de sangre su chaleco antibalas negro, que ahora pasaba a teñirse de rojo, Chase escupió asqueado la carne, mirando con rabia el cadáver de su compañero a la vez que se intentaba sacar la carne de los colmillos...

pero todo esto fue interrumpido por un quejido de dolor que provenía de una voz familiar, los ojos de Chase se abrieron ampliamente al escuchar a su madre de ese modo, volteando inmediatamente a ver qué había sucedido

Riot se había posado encima de su madre...

-Sabes que estaría pasando algo totalmente distinto si no fueras tan vieja- Dijo Riot golpeando la cabeza de la madre de Chase contra el suelo, luego miró a Chase y sonrió de forma macabra, para luego clavarle los colmillos en la garganta a su propia madre, acabando con la vida de la vieja pastora alemana de forma inmediata y sin que Chase pudiera hacer algo por el Shock, por más que su madre miraba a su hijo menor rogando para que hiciera algo, Chase la vio morir, a quién le había dado vida y lo había criado con tanto mimo, luego de esto una explosión hizo que Chase saltara por los aires e impactara con una furgoneta que había allí, perdiendo el conocimiento al instante

nadie sabe bien como Chase terminó en la clínica de Bahía Aventura, estaba bastante lejos de Texas, pero aún así nadie pudo responderle, solo decirle que lo entraron en sin conocimiento en un río, y que estaba requerido por la ley, así que al recuperarse debería pagar sus crímenes en la corte

Pero para su suerte, necesitaban a un pastor alemán en un proyecto gubernamental de alto secreto, y que si el accedía su pena se iría completamente...


	7. La gota de sangre que rebasó el vaso

-¡¿Entonces eras un criminal todo este tiempo y no dijiste nada?!- Preguntó Zuma enfadado por el secreto que Chase había guardado durante mucho tiempo

-¿Te parece que te lo habría dicho? ¿Qué habrían hecho? ¿Eh?- Preguntó Chase, intentando explicar porque lo mantuvo en secreto todo este tiempo

-¡Pero ahora tenemos a Marshall y a Skye en vaya a saber dónde y no sabemos cómo están o si al menos están vivos!- Exclamó Rocky también enojado con el pastor, que realmente no sabía que decir ni cómo solucionar esto

-¡NO DIGAS ESO!- Gritó Chase, sin querer aceptar que Riot era capaz de cualquier cosa y que esto no terminaría bien, el pastor se notaba agitado y al borde del llanto, pero peor aún estaba Rubble, que no toleraba ver a sus amigos pelear de esta forma y menos en una situación así

-¡Paren de pelear!- Pidió Rubble asustado por lo que podía salir de esta pelea -¿¡No entienden que deberíamos estar unidos?! ¡Ya perdimos a dos de nosotros y lo único que estamos haciendo es lastimarnos a nosotros!- Lloró el Bulldog enojado con sus tres compañeros, Lilly tampoco estaba muy contenta con la situación, y Chase, Zuma y Rocky seguían discutiendo de cómo proceder y que hacer, Duke, por su parte, estaba intentando trazar una trayectoria a un sonido que estaba captando fuera del cuartel

-¿¡PUEDEN CERRAR EL HOCICO UN MOMENTO?!- Exclamó el pastor alemán mayor intentando captar aquel sonido, logrando un amplio silencio que le permitió captar al pastor agente un motor que sonaba cada vez más cercano y parecía acercarse a gran velocidad -¿De casualidad... están en horario de visita? -Preguntó el pastor todavía sin quitarle atención al motor

-No tenemos horario de visita- Dijo Ryder confundido y mirando por la ventana, luego vio unas luces amarillas acercarse muy rápido al cuartel, lo que le dio un muy mal presentimiento, dada la situación con la que lidiaban

Un pequeño vehículo radio-controlado venía con una ametralladora montada, controlado desde lejos, no parecía detenerse, Ryder no logró identificar de que se trataba o porque estaba allí, pero Chase logró identificar la esencia de aquel pequeño vehículo, recordando de donde lo conocía y porque estaría por allí

Y en un momento el vehículo paró, pero lo que se detuvo fue su motor para darle paso a la ametralladora para fijar el objetivo en el cuartel, Chase escuchó el mecanismo y se asustó, sabiendo ya de que se trataba se levantó de su camilla y rápidamente tumbó a Ryder y gritó

-¡TODOS AL SUELO AHORA!- Gritó Chase, Zuma y Rocky fueron los primeros en reaccionar, tumbándose y agarrándose la cabeza por unos repetidos estruendos fuertes que fueron seguidos de humo y muchos impactos de proyectiles en las paredes, dañando el lugar todo el lugar y vulnerando la estabilidad de la edificación, Duke sujetó a Lilly y le llevó al suelo, poniéndose como si fuera un escudo que en caso de que un proyectil fuera en su dirección, la Sheltie lo miró y el simplemente cerró sus ojos, sabiendo que se jugaba la vida por una desconocida y que posiblemente saldría herido, pero aún así lo hacía, por su parte Chase y Ryder corrían el mayor riesgo, teniendo en cuenta que eran quienes más cerca estaban del robot y de su torreta, que no parecía terminar

Pero luego de un largo rato, se escuchó un impacto que no sonaba cómo el resto, parecía haber impactado en algo más blando... o a lo mejor en alguien, luego de ese último impacto del feroz acribillamiento, los disparos cesaron y el robot explotó, que era la menor de las preocupaciones, teniendo en cuenta donde aterrizó esa última bala

Rubble estaba tirado en el suelo, junto a un gran charco de sangre que salía de él, sin contar que por la potencia del proyectil y el tamaño del Bulldog este terminó uno o dos metros lejos de donde se había quedado, boca arriba y con una expresión que relataba terror, miedo, sorpresa y dolor a la vez y que no ayudaba en nada a la situación que vivían los Paw patrol y su invitado, nadie se movió por el pánico y el humo que dominaba el área, además de por cautela en caso de que haya otro tirador, pero Lilly corrió a Rubble rápidamente, con el mismo impacto emocional que el resto, pero era su trabajo comprobar que su compañero estuviera bien, sea cual sea la situación o el lugar, era su trabajo y su pasión, pero nunca se esperó tratar a un compañero, y menos cuando la salida más obvia era ya embolsarlo

Pero Rubble respiraba, o al menos de momento, Lilly tomó una dosis de morfina y se la administró a Rubble para intentar mantenerlo allí, Pero el Bulldog tomó de la pata a la Sheltie médica, impidiéndole trabajar bien

-No... no lo hagas...- Dijo el débil Bulldog sorprendiendo a Lilly, que no se esperaba tal respuesta de su compañero Bulldog, aunque ella sabía que Rubble ya estaba condenado por los dos o tres disparos que había recibido, no quería aceptar que su compañero vaya a morir en sus patas, sin que ella podía hacer nada

-¡Rubble haz silencio o no puedo tratarte!- Lloró Lilly intentando sanar al Bulldog aún sabiendo que no tenía arreglo, pero el Bulldog tenía un último pedido antes de marcharse al otro lado, algo que realmente quería que sucediera por el bien de sus compañeros

-Lilly... Prométeme que harán justicia... prométeme que Riot pagará y... que recuperarán a Skye y a Marshall... a salvo- Dijo el Bulldog constructor con sus últimas fuerzas, sabiendo que ya no iba a seguir allí, pero expresando con claridad su último deseo, que todos en la sala escucharon, en especial Chase, que aparte de la tristeza tenía una furia en su ser que nunca antes había sentido, cosa que provocó que el pastor se levantara como si nada le hubiera pasado y se dirigiera a un casillero con equipo que había allí mismo

-¡Chase! ¡Guarda eso!- Dijo Ryder dándose cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de Chase al acercarse al casillero, el pastor sacó un rifle de asalto, un chaleco y varias cosas más, como un cuchillo e incluso un par de explosivos

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo deje tranquilo mientras planea otra cosa de estas? ¡Si no nos hubiéramos reunido aquí Rubble estaría bien!- Exclamó Chase, notándose fuera de su carácter habitual, con una ira inmensa y un enojo que sorprendía a todos allí

-¡Pero piensa que no estás en condiciones de usarlo!- Exclamó Ryder, pero Chase ya no se preocupaba por sí mismo, levantó su rifle y efectuó varios disparos al techo para hacerle ver a Ryder que estaba listo para el contraataque, aunque Lilly no se conformaba solo con un par de huecos en el techo

- _ **¿Quieres saber que queremos que hagas?**_ \- Dijo Lilly volteando a mirar a Chase, que también se notaba fuera de su carácter habitual, ahora sonaba aterradora, tenebrosa, oscura, como si esto que le pasó a Rubble fuera la gota que rebasó el vaso, algo que hacía que la Sheltie ya no soportara la situación, ella se levantó con un bisturí en dirección a Chase, enfadada con el pastor alemán que según ella era el causante de todo esto - _ **Vas a ir... y vas a decirle a tu hermanito que saque su peludo y sucio trasero de esta ciudad... porque si no lo haces tú... lo haré yo... y créeme... no creo que te guste ver a ese monstruo castrado... y menos que te castre a ti**_ \- Amenazó la Sheltie intentando contenerse para no dejar que otro de sus compañeros muera por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Lilly baja eso- Pidió Ryder intentando calmar a Lilly, pero ella dirigió el bisturí al chico, también enojada con él chico

- _ **¿Qué?... ¿Me estás pidiendo que te haga caso... cuando tú sabías de esto? No nos dijiste nada... sabías que Chase era un peligro y... aún así lo dejaste seguir aquí... como si nada**_ \- Gruñó Lilly amenazando a Ryder, que no sabía que decir, esto era mucho, incluso para él

-Ch-chi-chicos... P-podemos intentar t-trazar un p-plan...- Tartamudeó Rocky que se encontraba en una especie de Shock por la muerte de su compañero que seguía tirado en el suelo, causando que Zuma tampoco se sintiera muy bien con la situación y llorara, pensando que podría ser el siguiente en ser víctima de Riot y sus atrocidades, sollozando y logrando que esto parara y que todo volviera a la normalidad, sabiendo que por más que lo quisiera, nada sería igual

Pero Chase no se iba a quedar ahí quieto mientras sus amigos sufrían y lamentaban lo ocurrido, esto ya era una carrera contra el tiempo y no había espacio para darse un descanso, no con ese psicópata que tenía a dos de sus amigos encerrados, Chase no podía permitir que hubieran más cosas de lo que lamentarse

Y Chase quería atar estos cabos que andaban sueltos, y ya no le importaba a quién tuviera que llevarse por delante para lograrlo


	8. ¿cabos atados?

Este capítulo contiene contenido que puede resultar fuerte para algunos lectores, no me hago responsable de nada

Chase corría para alejarse del cuartel, si se fugaba y buscaba por su cuenta sería más rápido, estaba claro que Riot quería que lo encontraran, por algo estaba allí, en primer lugar, pero también habían algunas cosas que no terminaban de cuadrar, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Chase, él solo iba a acabar con esto antes de que se lo volviera a lamentar

-¡Chase! – Llamó Duke a lo lejos, él también quería encontrar a Riot pero ninguno de los dos sabía dónde estaba, al escuchar el llamado, Chase dio un brusco giro hacia un callejón, repitiendo la táctica de quitarse su olor de encima, pero su hermano era un hábil perseguidor y no se iba a dejar engañar por algo tan básico

-¡Recién te operaron, no seas imbécil y vuelve aquí antes de que termines peor! – Pidió Duke, en ese momento Chase paró, no por el llamado pero por cierto barco remolcador que estaba en donde la bahía dejaba a las embarcaciones de fuera del país, allí Chase escuchó un grito que le llamó mucho la atención, era una voz muy familiar, y Chase paró para escuchar mejor

-¡Déjame ir!- Exclamó Skye asustada por algún motivo, a pesar de esta dentro del barco, se escuchaban los gritos de la Cockapoo desde allí, Chase comenzó a buscar una forma de acceder al puerto para acabar con esto de una vez

Pero en ese momento se sintió agotado, de repente perdió su fuerza, a lo mejor tendría que haberle hecho caso a su hermano acerca de la actividad física y el riesgo de ese tipo de cosas al estar recién intervenido, Duke notó a lo lejos que Chase estaba muy expuesto, y velozmente asistió a poner a su hermano menor a resguardo antes de que terminara peor

-¿Qué te dije?- Preguntó Duke revisando a Chase, resulta que algo en el medicamento que Dile le había dado no andaba bien, a lo mejor la caducidad ya estaba en fecha o simplemente Chase no era compatible, pero el pastor alemán menor escupió un poco de aquella sustancia -quieto, calma… carajo debí haber pensado en esto- Dijo Duke sacando una jeringa de su uniforme y administrándole lo que en ella había a Chase, que tomó una bocanada de aire al sentirse con energías otra vez

Y Chase intentó escapar, pero Duke lo sostuvo, evitando que Chase correrá al barco, ambos sabían que un ataque así como así era sentenciar a muerte a los rehenes y además a ellos mismos, así que lo mejor era trazar un plan o al menos sacar a los rehenes primero

-Escúchame, no puedes salir así cómo así, ni siquiera estás seguro de si es ella la que está ahí- Pidió Duke reteniendo a Chase, que parecía realmente determinado a salir de allí

-Pero los va a matar – Gruñó Chase intentando soltarse, pero sin poder lograrlo

-Y si vas de frente también los matará- Dijo Duke, en eso se le ocurrió una forma de sacar a los rehenes -¿Te parece un intercambio?- Preguntó Duke ya con la idea en mente

-¿Un que?- Preguntó Chase, dejando de forcejear y notándose más calmado frente al intento de su hermano por protegerlo

-Ambos sabemos que el te quiere a ti más que a ellos dos, además no sabe que yo estoy aquí, así que si te "entregas" el soltará- Dijo Duke hasta ser interrumpido por Chase, que parecía entender el plan antes de que terminara de ser explicado

-¡Soltará a Skye y a Marshall!- Dijo Chase entendiendo lo que Duke quería decirle – ¿Pero luego que?... No puedo con el, es… simplemente no puedo- Dijo Chase admitiendo con tristeza que no podía con su hermano, pero Duke tenía otro datito interesante que podía servir

-Tiene tantas ganas de hacerte daño que no está teniendo en cuenta la seguridad, mira, el barco tiene varias ventanas abiertas y además se escuchó el grito de tu amiga, alguien va a denunciar eso, pero sabes bien que debemos ser más rápidos que la policía- Explicó Duke, Chase lo miró confundido -A lo que voy es que está demasiado seguro de que va a ganar, pero no está pensando bien, podemos usar eso a nuestro favor- Dijo Duke, Chase no terminaba de entender que era lo que Duke quiso decir pero tampoco tenía muchas ideas que no resultaran en muertes o heridas

-Entonces yo lo distraigo y tú vas a sacarlos de allí… ¿Es eso?- Preguntó Chase intentando terminar de comprender el plan de su hermano

-Eso mismo- Dijo Duke -Ve a eso, cuando vea la oportunidad yo iré a sacar a tus amigos de allí- Dijo Duke, Chase asintió y ambos pusieron en marcha el plan que habían trazado a las apuradas

Lo que ninguno tuvo en cuenta era que desde lejos, aquel objetivo que ambos tenían los miraba desde no tan lejos, ya sabiendo de la emboscada y que ambos justicieros caían directos en la trampa, el miraba el barco con satisfacción desde una terraza no muy lejana, donde allí estaban Marshall y Skye, que estaban asustados de haber escuchado lo que Riot haría con el barco

-No… te saldrás con… la tuya- Dijo Marshall, que había resultado muy golpeado luego de haber sido atrapado por Riot, el dálmata, a pesar de las advertencias insistentes de Skye, seguía queriendo enfrentarse a Riot, incluso en el estado en el que estaba, Riot solo miró al dálmata y no pudo evitar reír al ver como Marshall se tambaleaba en su lugar y estaba en muy malas estado, su uniforme rasgado, su casco tenía marcas y abolladuras y su moral estaba destrozada, no tenía ganas de que aquel enfermo lo tuviera en su jaula

Así que de algún modo, sorprendió a Riot abriendo la puerta de uso jaula y caminando un metro fuera de ella, Riot solo miró al dálmata caerse al suelo, ridículamente intentó levantarse pero Riot le puso una pata encima, habiendo encontrado una manera de aprovechar el movimiento de Marshall para inclinar las cosas aún más a su favor

Y Chase estaba ya en la cubierta del barco, con su arma preparada para lo que fuera, dispuesto a sacar a sus amigos de donde él creía que estaban, Chase se paró en la cubierta y llamó

-¡RIOT!- Gritó Chase con mucha fuerza, intentando llamar la atención de su hermano y traerlo a él -¡ESTOY AQUÍ!- Gritó Chase, Riot se rió mientras miraba a así hermanito gritar pensando que sería el héroe del día

-Veo que me encontraste- Dijo Riot, calmado y arrogante como siempre, preparando a Marshall para su siguiente paso, además había un micrófono que simulaba su presencia en el lugar

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- Preguntó Chase enfadado, sabiendo que tenía que poner claras sus intenciones rápido antes de que el plan fallara

-estoy aquí… allá también, en todos lados… soy tú, que seas distinto a mí no significa que no seas lo mismo, ERES un asesino, yo también, ambos hemos robado, matado, engañado e incluso traicionado para llegar a esto… y es TÚ culpa de que esto suceda, solo tenías que matarme, y aún así no lo hiciste- Dijo Riot, sabiendo que eso alteraba Chase, intentado aprovechar cualquier punto débil que encontrara en la recta final de su atada de cabos

-¡S-se que me quieres a mi! ¡Déjalos ir y nos enfrentaremos! - Exclamó Chase mientras miraba en busca de Riot, pero se notaba nervioso, y poco convincente, Duke seguía buscando pero no había nada, o eso parecía

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó Riot, en eso clavó sus garras en un costado del cuerpo de Marshall, torciéndolas y causando un extremo dolor en el dálmata

¡Marshall!- Exclamó Chase preocupado por escuchar como Marshall gritaba de dolor y suplicaba que parara, Skye también gritó al ver eso, comenzando a llorar por ver a Marshall así, suplicando ella también que Riot parara de lastimar a su compañero

-¡AHH! AHHHH! ¡PARA! ¡PARA!- Exclamó Marshall, sintiendo como las garras de Riot iban cada vez más profundas y dolorosas, Marshall sabía que esto ya era muy probable de ser factor de que acabaría su vida, pero el dálmata seguía gritando

-¡¿Qué le estás haciendo monstruo?!- Gritó Chase buscando a Marshall y entrando a la cabina del capitán del barco de un portazo

Pero allí se llevó la sorpresa de que no había nada, Riot no estaba, Marshall tampoco y Skye aún menos, pero se escuchaba un pitido muy fuerte y característico de cualquier explosivo armado y me cuenta regresiva para detonar, Chase intentó salir, pero unas persianas bloquearon cualquier salida de aquel barco, lo que ya casi significaba victoria de Riot

Riot clavó aún más profundo sus garras, ya casi matando a Marshall y provocando que los llantos y gritos del dálmata fueran muy fuertes, aturdiendo a Chase desde el micrófono

-¿Sabes que? Te admiro – Dijo Riot un tanto burlón – Estás atrapado en un barco lleno de explosivos, escuchas a tu amigo morir y sabes que la que te gusta esta por ser violada por tu hermano, y aún así, luchas, no te entiendo, si te soy sincero, pero creo que tú amigo dálmata si, ¿Qué te parece si hago que ustedes se reúnan en el más allá?- Preguntó Riot, en ese preciso momento se escuchó como el cuello de Marshall era quebrado con mucha facilidad por las patas de Riot, dejando al dálmata muerto frente a Skye, que vio todo y todavía sentía que venía lo peor, ella gritaba, lloraba y rogaba, pero eso solo alimentaba las ganas del enfermo que la tenía allí, Chase escuchó también a su amigo morir, pero el fuerte sonido del micrófono chillando no le permitía reaccionar, pero ya notó que Marshall había muerto y no se podía hacer más, él estaba atrapado en un barco lleno de explosivos, casi por quedarse sordo y su otro hermano también, que sufría de la misma bomba sonora que Chase

-¡MARSHALL! – Gritó Chase, habiendo escuchado la muerte de su compañero sin que el pudiera hacer nada, en eso se escuchó una leve risa de Riot, que procedía a acabar con eso de una vez por todas

-Supongo que ella debe saber delicioso, y que debe ser un completo placer arrebatarle la inocencia ¿No? ¿Tú querías ser el primero? ¿Verdad? Tenerla a tu lado, hacerla tuya… es una lastima, pero no te preocupes, "Riot se hará cargo"- Dijo Riot burlándose de los deseos de Chase y parodiando la frase característica del pastor alemán, al que le dolía no poder hacer nada, pero a su vez escuchaba que Skye gritaba por ayuda y ella suplicaba por auxilio, en eso se escuchó como las bombas ya habían alcanzado el fin de la cuenta regresiva

-Nos vemos, hermanito- Dijo Riot notándose victorioso al ver como el barco reventaba y todo lo que había dentro de iba con él, con una macabra sonrisa y el pastor alemán miró a Skye, analizando el miedo de la piloto y acercándose lentamente, mientras ella volvía a suplicar que no le hicieran daño, aunque ya no quedaba nadie para salvarla


	9. últimas fuerzas

-¿Hijo?

-¿Hijo ¿Estás ahí?

-Sé lo que piensas...

..

.

-Y no es así

-Te queda mucho por lo que luchar

-Ellos confían en ti

-Yo también...

...

..

-No nos decepciones

Una pequeña luz se posó sobre un pastor alemán malherido que estaba apoyado sobre un los restos humeantes de un barco que hace cuestión de nada había explotado con él dentro, había fuego por todas partes y mucho combustible derramado, lo que combinado era demasiado peligroso, aquel pastor todavía no entendía donde estaba y seguía inmóvil, además no había mucha visibilidad por el humo que la trampa había dejado, sumándose también que no se podía ver al exterior, ni tampoco escuchar

Intentó moverse, pero estaba muy débil para hacerlo, solo con intentarlo las heridas se sentían muchísimo más y parecían empeorar, así que ni se molestó en volver a tratar de pedir ayuda

Pero al menos la boca no le dolía, casi no podía escuchar luego de la fuerte explosión pero él estaba seguro de haber alcanzado a llamar por ayuda, aunque sin esperarse mucho, no perdía nada por intentar

Pero el techo del barco parecía estar por caerse, y él estaba justo debajo de aquello sin posibilidad de moverse y además perdiendo la noción otra vez, se escuchaban pasos en la cubierta, pero casi que ni le importó, ya no parecía quedarle más que cerrar sus ojos y aceptar lo que seguía, sea lo que sea y como sea

-¿Recuerdas cuando papá te contaba esas historias de cómo logró construir todo aquello que yo te iba a dejar?

-Creas o no, él también creía en ti

-Nosotros somos luchadores, peleamos contra la ley, también contra otros justo como nosotros, todo por poder, seguro recuerdas eso, ¿No?

Volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora todo estaba borroso, el fuego se expandía y él estaba justo en el medio y todavía inmóvil, otra vez la sensación de dolor por sus heridas, solo que ahora parecía que algo lo impulsaba a moverse y luchar otra vez

Se escuchaban sirenas en la distancia que indicaban que algo venía en camino, era claro que la explosión iba a ser algo que los equipos de emergencia atendieran, aunque todavía no aparecía, una ambulancia iba tan rápido cómo su motor le permitía, la señal de la placa de uno de sus compañeros había acabado allí, pero había otra que indicaba que el miembro policía necesitaba asistencia médica o podría cumplir el mismo destino que el bombero

Aunque Lilly siempre intentaba cumplir su tarea con prudencia y siempre de forma segura, muchas veces se desviaba de manuales, protocolos o cualquier instrucción o norma que le estorbara en situaciones donde la velocidad era algo crucial, y ahora lo era así que con las sirenas de su ambulancia encendidas conducía de forma agresiva y muy poco prudente por la pequeña ciudad

La explosión también había asustado a los trabajadores y otras personas que circulaban o hacían su labor diaria allí, Bahía Aventura era generalmente tranquila, salvo el rescate ocasional todo era muy calmado y que un barco explotara para luego comenzar a hundirse no era algo de todos los días

Pero ella ya estaba allí, bajó de su ambulancia y comenzó a correr con lo que pudo llevar a donde la señal estaba, a pesar de que su expresión tenía la misma determinación de siempre, lo que por dentro sentía era la presión de estar desobedeciendo muchísimas órdenes y de tener otra vida en sus manos, ya había perdido a dos compañeros ese día, y no dejaría que se tuviera que contar a un tercero

-¡Chase! ¿¡Donde estás?! - Exclamó Lilly buscando a Chase mientras dejaba su equipamiento en un lugar seguro para tener mejor movilidad, pero al no recibir respuesta tuvo que moverse con el equipo otra vez y seguir buscando la señal

-Pero tú no eres cómo él, tampoco como Riot, tú tienes un corazón, y aunque ahora parezca que perdiste, eres un luchador, se que podrás levantarte y luchar

-Y Sabrás que hacer cuando lo veas... pero recuerda, si quieres salvarlos, tienes que aprovechar eso que te hace Chase

-Pero ahora levántate, hazle saber que la pelea todavía no se acabó y muéstrale porque te elegí a ti para que dirigieras todo cuando yo me fuera

Chase dio una bocanada de aire y logró por fin encontrar la fuerza que le faltaba para levantarse, ahora recordó todo lo que estaba en juego y porque debía devolverle la pelea a su hermano

Al levantarse, logró subir a la cubierta por una parte de la misma que se había doblado hacia donde el pastor alemán estaba, aunque con dificultad había alcanzado subir ahora estaba a la vista de los pocos espectadores del hecho más su compañera médica, lo que facilitó que esta última lo ubicara para darle el tratamiento

-¡Chase!- Exclamó la Sheltie médica corriendo hacia donde estaba el pastor, él se acercó al borde del barco y con mucho esfuerzo saltó a tierra firme, lo que indicaba que estaba herido y fuera de combate

O al menos eso parecía, de un momento a otro él comenzó a correr y seguir el rastro de Riot cómo si los cortes y moratones no fueran nada, posiblemente debido al efecto de la adrenalina en que iba por su sangre, o por esa mirada que lo hacía parecer alguien distinto al Chase habitual

Pero cómo era de esperarse, Riot tenía un plan B en caso de que Chase sobreviviera a la trampa, aunque el grande se sorprendió al ver que su hermano menor estaba entero y además vivo, no dudo en tomar un fusil que había traído con él en caso de emergencias

Pero Chase ya no estaba a la vista, con la velocidad que había tomado ya se había metido al edificio donde Riot estaba, lo que a pesar de ser un problema a arreglar rápido, había una Sheltie desprevenida que estaba nerviosa por tener que decidir si parar a Chase o dejarlo luchar, entonces era un blanco fácil para un carroñero que disfruta de sangre ajena

Se escuchó un disparo que rompió todo el murmullo y logró que la multitud se dispersara rápidamente, pero entre los que huían y los que se encargaban de la seguridad del lugar estaba esa misma Sheltie que quedó congelada al escuchar el estruendo

Pero en ese veloz momento que se sintió eterno, alguien pareció moverla con un fuerte empujón que la hizo aterrizar cerca de un contenedor de basura que no estaba muy lejos y servía cómo cobertura, por lo que se podría decir que ella estaba a salvo

Pero al girar con miedo la cabeza en dirección a donde ella estaba, otro pastor alemán se había llevado el potente disparo y ahora estaba en el suelo, estaba igual o incluso peor que Chase luego de la explosión, pero este otro sí que no estaba en condiciones de pelear, a pesar de haber traído lo típico para protegerse en estas situaciones, solo paraba un proyectil o a lo mejor dos si se tenía suerte, además aquello estaba diseñado para munición de poco calibre y una explosión más el disparo que recién había recibido eran algo que excedía por mucho lo que él se esperaba

Lilly lo miró una vez más, si ya era demasiado con dos compañeros muertos ahora uno de los hermanos de Chase estaba entregando lo poco que le quedaba por ella, que sabía que si se movía de allí le dispararían pero también que si no intentaba ayudarlo la imagen se iba a quedar grabada en su memoria como el resto de la situación

-Oye... ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Duke mientras disimuladamente miraba a la azotea de donde salió el disparo, sus heridas no le permitían posarse de tal forma que pudiera estar seguro de lo situación, pero por lo poco que lograba ver parecía que algo había pasado allá arriba para que Riot abandonara la posición para encargarse de algo más cercano -Si te mueves... lento... puedes ponerte tras el árbol...- Dijo notando en la mirada de Lilly la disposición a ayudar casi del todo anulada por el miedo y el peligro constante, ella se comenzó a mover lentamente mirando la azotea para ver si Riot o alguien se asomaba a continuar disparando

-¿Cómo... cómo es que... - Lilly estaba muy sorprendida al ver que a pesar de sus heridas Duke todavía tenía la fuerza para hablar y mirar a la Sheltie

Buena parte de su cuerpo estaba chamuscada, cortes graves que llevaban a heridas profundas repartidas por el pastor en gran número, a todo esto se le sumaba que ya tenía un olor insoportable a quemado y que ya parecía estar despidiéndose del mundo

-Sé lo que piensas... pero no tenemos tiempo... -Dijo Duke sacando un frasco parecido al que le había dado a Chase en el cuartel, solo que este tenía un líquido de color rojo oscuro y por la etiqueta se podía decir que hace años que había sido fabricado y envasado -Esto... no preguntes que es... solo dáselo a Chase antes de que colapse... ¿Puedes cumplirme ese favor?- Pidió él poniendo el frasco en un bolsillo del uniforme de Lilly, aunque le manchó el traje con so pata ensangrentada ella no se preocupó en limpiar, seguía intentando cumplir su labor a pesar de la petición de Duke

-Pero si te dejo aquí vas a - Ella intentó encontrar una razón para hacerle entender que ella no podía ir, pero luego Duke la tomó de la pata para interrumpirla y dijo:

-Ambos sabemos bien que no voy a vivir mucho más... Sólo ve y dale esto antes de que él no pueda luchar más... Sálvalo...- el agarre se separaba lentamente, mientras que él terminaba de acercarse a una mejor vida y ella presenciaba como otra vez fallaba en su trabajo, otra vez alguien moría sin que pudiera hacer algo para cambiarlo

Pero en vez de precipitarse, ella sintió algo de valentía que esto le brindaba, si tan importante era el frasco, era mejor llevarlo rápido antes de que pasara lo que fuera a pasar, ahora si estaba determinada a que la cuenta parara y colaborar en una situación que parecía estar por terminar


	10. Cabos Atados

_**Bueno, llegamos al último capítulo así que me gustaría agradecer a quienes le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia**_

 _ **Gracias 3**_

 _ **Vuelvo a avisar que el contenido no es apto para todo público así que si la sangre y violencia no son de tu agrado recomendaría que no leas**_

 _ **Sin más que decir empecemos**_

Chase subía las escaleras del edificio en el que estaba su hermano. Dominado por la ira e impulsado por todo lo que ya había perdido a causa de esto, estaba decidido a terminarlo de una forma u otra.

Estaba llegando a donde deberían estar Riot y Skye, sabía que tendría muchas cosas en contra al enfrentarse a Riot, Chase estaba herido, y no estaba pensando con claridad. Esas dos cosas sumadas a la mayor experiencia y habilidad de su hermano hacían parecer que la lucha estaba perdida antes de empezar

-¡Chase espera!- Alguien lo llamaba. Sonaba algo lejos pero fue suficiente para hacer que el pastor parara y mirara hacia abajo. Lilly venía agitada y agotada por todos los escalones que tuvo que subir para alcanzarlo. -Traigo… traigo algo que me pidieron que te diera- Le mostró el frasco con el líquido rojo que Duke le había dado momentos atrás. Chase no tardó en reconocer lo que era. En resumen, era una especie de droga que alteraba a quien la ingiriera, logrando hacer que las heridas no se sintieran y además despertando su lado más salvaje. Era una idea arriesgada, pero no tenían nada mejor

-¿Lilly de dónde sacaste esto?- Aquello no era algo de acceso fácil. Ni siquiera era legal, una enfermera usualmente no tendría tal sustancia en su poder, alguien debería habérsela dado

-Chase… tu hermano… no pude salvarlo… lo siento- Chase volvió a ese estado de furia que intentaba contener. Ya habían muerto tres seres queridos para él y todos a manos del mismo desgraciado. La mirada del pastor se tornó a una llamarada descontrolada. Había prometido no matar a Riot y entregárselo a la justicia

Pero siempre hay espacio para excepciones

Había que pararlo, y él era el único capaz de hacerlo. Ya había cometido el error de no matarlo cuando debió, era hora de atar el último cabo y acabar con el asunto de una vez por todas

-Dame eso- Lilly nunca había visto a Chase así. La oscuridad que su voz había adquirido de repente era algo que ella nunca había visto. Chase se le acercó y repitió -¡Dame eso! –Lilly le dio el frasco. Tenía miedo de su compañero y la agresividad que estaba tomando. Chase se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. Lilly quiso seguirlo pero Chase paró y dijo

-Se va a poner feo… escucha, es muy probable que está sea la última vez que nos veamos… dale esto a los demás y diles que si no vuelvo… que les agradezco la oportunidad y que nos veremos del otro lado- Se arrancó la placa del collar y se la dio a la Sheltie. Ella no entendió muy bien lo de la oportunidad, pero tomó la placa y vio al pastor marcharse con el frasco. Cuando lo perdió de vista, salió del edificio. Tenía miedo de que podría pasarle a su compañero y a Skye, la cockapoo todavía estaba arriba en la azotea y vaya a saber que le habrían hecho. Al abrir la puerta alguien la agarró rápidamente y la movió fuera de peligro

La policía ya había rodeado el lugar, habían ambulancias, patrullas y dos camiones de los grupos de respuesta táctica. Además no faltaba la presencia de los programas de noticias que a pesar de la advertencia de la policía cubrían el acontecimiento de la explosión del barco y la amenaza de bomba en el edificio. La gente del lugar también miraba con sorpresa ambas cosas, Bahía Aventura, incluso con el índice alto de accidentes que por suerte eran atendidos por los Paw patrol, nunca había visto algo así.

Lilly fue llevada a una patrulla que estaba en el lugar. Quién la agarró la dejó junto a una oficial que estaba dentro con una libreta y un comunicador muy a mano. La Sheltie pensó que estaba en problemas, y teniendo en cuenta la situación eso era perfectamente esperable. No estaba nerviosa, para nada, pero sí que le preocupaba todo lo que podría pasar

-Escucha... sé que tú no estás vinculada al sospechoso pero necesito que vayamos al grano y me cuentes TODO lo que sepas de Riot- La oficial tomó su libreta y un bolígrafo. También acercó su comunicador por si tuviera que dar un aviso de apuro. Lilly comenzó a recordad todo lo que había sucedido, desde Riot que llegó hasta ese preciso instante, no tardó mucho en contarle a la agente que anotaba con velocidad todo lo que se le decía

-¿Entonces dices que llegó de la nada?- La oficial terminaba de anotar. Lilly ya había dicho todo lo que sabía, lo que no era mucho pero servía para avanzar el caso y tener pruebas contra el hermano de Chase

-Si... -Lilly se había angustiado al terminar de relatar. No había tenido tiempo para parar a darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Perdió a Rubble en el tiroteo del cuartel y Marshall había muerto en aquella azotea, además tuvo la oportunidad de al menos sostener la vida de Duke pero falló en su tarea, culpándose de las tres cosas, la sheltie dejó que el peso de su angustia se expresara y comenzó a llorar a la par con el fuerte pisar del grupo que iba a entrar al edificio - ¡Diles que esperen! ¡Skye está allí! - La agente escuchó eso y rápidamente tomó su comunicador, era muy probable que si la policía entraba, Riot mataría a la rehén, incluso podrían haber más. Lo mejor era parar la entrada, al menos por el momento

-¡Díganle a los SWAT que no entren y busquen un negociador! ¡Hay rehenes en el edificio!- Al momento del aviso el grupo que iba a entrar paró y dio marcha atrás. Los ojos de todos estaban en el edifico rodeado

Chase estaba en la puerta que separaba la escalera con la azotea, estaba cerrada pero sorpresivamente no tenía ningún tipo de candado o cosa que evitara su apertura, Riot lo estaba esperando

Aprovechó y tomó unos instantes para pensar lo que estaba por hacer. Skye estaba allí y conociendo a Riot el cadáver de Marshall estaría de exhibición, tenía su pistola, una par de esposas y un cuchillo por si acaso. Pero a pesar de estar algo preparado, estaba en desventaja de todos modos. Sus heridas y que Riot fuese más grande y experimentado le serían dos obstáculos, pero estaba dispuesto a dar la vida para terminar esto de una vez

En su uniforme siempre llevaba una pequeña cajita azul que se escondía bastante bien, allí tenía dos dosis con estimulantes para que por lo menos pudiera dar pelea, además tenía el líquido del frasco que Lilly le había dado. Dio un trago y tomó una cuarta parte del contenido, solo el sabor ya era suficiente para hacerlo parar, además Chase sabía que una dosis mayor podría matarlo. Espero un momento a sentir el efecto y se dio también una de las dosis de los estimulantes.

A continuación embistió contra la puerta gris y recuperó esa ira comprimida que estaba a punto de estallar. Era todo o nada y no había otra forma de arreglarlo, ya había dejado los cabos sueltos demasiado tiempo y llegó el momento de atarlos

Al momento que pisó la azotea, el olor a sangre y un llanto descontrolado fueron lo primero que percibió. En el frío suelo se podía ver claramente una mancha de sangre que al seguirla llevaba nada más y nada menos que al cuerpo sin vida de Marshall. Tenía bien marcadas las garras de Riot que empezaron en un costado de su cuerpo y siguieron al vientre, dejando una gran apertura, un poco más cerca del pecho del dálmata también estaba la marca característica de Riot.

Pero Chase no se hizo para atrás, todo eso le estaba provocando más ganas de matar a Riot, pero también estaba nublándole el juicio. Ver a Marshall así dolía, y mucho. Murió sin siquiera tener una oportunidad para defenderse y ahora estaba puesto como trofeo y también advertencia.

-¡CHASE!- El grito de Skye fue tan fuerte que se debió haber escuchado desde el cuartel. Chase miró en dirección a la jaula y vio a su amiga lastimada e inmóvil mirando lo que le habían hecho al dálmata. A Chase le pasaron muchas imágenes aterradoras dolorosas de lo que le su hermano le podría haber hecho a Skye, ella tenía marcas de cortes en zonas específicas del cuerpo, no parecían profundos y estaban centrados en el cuello, vientre, hocico, las extremidades y cerca de la zona íntima. Todos esos lugares heridos indicaban que podría haber sido agredida sexualmente. Retenida en las extremidades delanteras y maltratada en zonas que podrían ser de fácil estimulación. Chase se acercó rápidamente a la jaula donde estaba la cockapoo

-¡SKYE! - En ese corto momento que corrió hacia ella, su cabeza y su corazón disputaban si liberarla o no. Por un lado, ella necesitaba asistencia médica, y rápido, podía sacarla y ayudarla a bajar. Pero por el otro, Riot podría andar en cualquier parte, hasta ahora Chase no lo había visto por allí y si sacaba a Skye de la jaula la dejaría aún más vulnerable. No tenía mucho tiempo y lo mejor era decidir ya

-¿¡Estás bien?! ¿¡Que te hizo?!- Chase se paró junto a la jaula y Skye intentó levantarse, pero las heridas eran demasiado para ella. Miró al pastor y las heridas que él cargaba, nunca había visto a alguien así, y menos a Chase, nunca se imaginó que algo así pasaría.

-Chase... lo siento... - Con dolor, tenía que hacer una confesión que se guardó durante un tiempo, no mucho, pero la situación y otras cosas le hicieron sentirse distinta frente al pastor que hace unas horas le había dicho algo secreto por accidente. Chase no entendió a que se refería Skye, pero ella continuó -Lo que me dijiste hace un rato... ¡CUIDADO! - Chase volteó al momento que la cockapoo le advirtió. Riot se había escondido para saltarle encima a su hermano menor. Por suerte el suero le estaba devolviendo la fuerza a Chase para que este estuviera listo. Rodó para esquivar el ataque y su agresor se recuperó rápidamente. Ambos se miraban, uno con odio y el otro con maldad. Pero a pesar de todas sus diferencias, ambos eran conscientes de que en esa azotea se ataría el cabo que dejaron suelto. Uno de ellos iba a morir

-¿Porque esa carita? ¿Sabes que la gente educada toca la puerta, verdad?- Ambos estaban caminando sin quitarse la mirada de encima, Chase no quitaba esa expresión de rabia a punto de salir, y Riot no parecía ni siquiera preocupado, cómo si se tratara solo de otra víctima que añadir a la larga lista

Chase no respondió a la provocación de su hermano, estaba demasiado enojado para siquiera pensar en algún comentario o método de resolución que no fuera quitarle la vida a quién tenía en frente. Riot sonrió mientras analizaba las heridas de su hermanito, se le ocurrían formas macabras de humillarlo en vida y muerte también, a lo mejor salía y lo colgaba de la torre del ayuntamiento, o obligaba a Skye a comerse los restos, a lo mejor ambas. De un modo u otro, primero había que matarlo, para ello debía golpear donde más doliera

La mirada ardiente de Chase no pasaba desapercibida, nunca antes se lo había visto tan enojado y oscuro a la vez. Parecía que estaba loco, los dientes bien apretados y los ojos bien apretados, su andar indicaba que él daría el primer golpe, aunque su cabeza buscaba y pensaba otra cosa más

El tiempo pasaba y la tensión subía, ninguno de los dos parecía querer dar el primer golpe, resulta que ambos estaban entrenados con el mismo método, por tanto seguirlo sería algo muy predecible. Riot buscaba humillar a Chase de forma cruel, él estaba seguro de que esto estaba ganado antes de empezar. Chase, por su parte, no pensaba nada más que esperar el primer golpe, una ofensiva directa frente a alguien más grande no era buena idea, pero si se defendía podría esquivarlo y cansarlo. Riot era fuerte pero también algo lento, Chase podía usarlo a su favor

watch?v=liW-kWFiXtQ

 _Define your meanin' of fun_

 _(Dame tu definición de diversión)_

 _To me it's when we're gettin' done_

 _(Para mi es cuando acabamos con esto)_

 _I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_

 _(Siento la presión salir del asfalto)_

 _So get ready for another one_

 _(Así que prepárate para otra más)_

-¿Te das cuenta de que haces todo esto solo porque eres un bebito verdad? No toleraste que me dieran el puesto... y aquí estamos, cumpliendo tu caprichito, ¿Estás contento?- Chase provocaba a su hermano, y tenía razón, esto estaba sucediendo por un puesto de líder de hace años, simplemente eso. La banda ya ni siquiera existía, no había ningún motivo para la disputa. Aunque claro que no lo resolverían dialogando

 _Let's take a trip down memory lane_

 _(Demos una vuelta por el camino de los recuerdos)_

 _The words circulate in my brain_

 _(Las palabras circulan mi mente)_

 _You can treat this like another all I'm sayin'_

 _(Puedes tratar esto como otra cosa más)_

 _But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

 _(Pero no llores como perra cuando sientas el dolor)_

-Ni te imaginas... Pareces seguro ¿Tu nueva vida te dio nuevas... cualidades? ¿Ella sabe que eres un asesino? ¿Que la única vez que amaste a alguien... fui yo quién te la quitó y después la mató?- Otra anécdota que salí y agitaba las cosas, Chase nunca supo que había sido de ese corto amor que tuvo, nadie le había explicado lo que había sucedido, esto estaba quitándole la calma que intentaba mantener, dándole ventaja a Riot -Sabes... cuando tus amiguitos de la ley llegaron... tu amiguita y yo estábamos a punto de empezar ¿Verdad, señorita?... ¿Tengo que hacer lo mismo que hice con Estela?-

 _It's been a long time comin'_

 _(Ha pasado mucho tiempo)  
And the table's turned around  
(Y la mesa se dio vuelta)_

 _Cause one of us is goin'_

 _(Porque uno de nosotros va a)  
One of us is goin' down_

 _(Uno de nosotros va a caer)_

-¡DÉJALA EN PAZ HIJO DE PUTA! - El solo imaginarse a Skye en una situación así le quitó el juicio a Chase, rompiendo su estrategia. Él sentía cosas muy fuertes por ella y de ninguna manera permitiría que le pasara algo, incluso si debía dejar su propia vida para evitarlo

Chase se abalanzó contra Riot a una velocidad que su contrincante no esperaba. Embistiéndolo y derribándolo, Riot tardó un rato en levantarse y Chase se le acercó violento y preparado para clavarle las garras y colmillos

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?! - Pero Riot se levantó y le lanzó un fuerte zarpazo a Chase, no llegó a golpearlo del todo pero si le alcanzó, dejándole una marca en un costado de la cara. Pero eso no era suficiente.

-Solo estoy calentando- Chase se pasó la pata por la herida, sacando la sangre que brotaba de allí y mirando a su hermano con un odio todavía mayor, Riot ahora repetía la estrategia de esperar y contraatacar, pero Chase tenía algo mejor en mente

 _I'm not runnin'_

 _(No voy a correr)  
It's a little different now  
(Ahora las cosas son un poco distintas)_

 _'Cause one of us is goin'_

 _(Porque uno de nosotros va a)  
One of us is goin' down_

 _(Uno de nosotros va a caer)_

Mientras Riot seguía con sus comentarios hirientes y sus burlas, Chase se aprovechaba del carácter y sutilmente apuntaba su cañón de pelotas de tenis a los pies de Riot, por lo general una pelota de tenis sonaría un tanto estúpido para usar en una pelea de garras y colmillos. Pero si se tiene una oportunidad para desequilibrar al contrario, se podía aprovechar

Del cañón se dispararon unas cuantas pelotas de tenis que con velocidad impactaron en las piernas del pastor mayor, Chase aprovechó el tambaleo y empujó a Riot otra vez, solo que ahora también hizo que se golpeara con fuerza contra una pared, dejándolo sorprendido y desprevenido el tiempo suficiente para que la situación cambiara

-¡¿NO ERES TAN FUERTE AHORA NO?!- Chase se le acercó rápidamente y le provocó un doloroso corte en la cara, la sangre se salpicó en los cuerpos de ambos y Riot retrocedió agarrándose la herida, parte de las garras de Chase alcanzaron su ojo derecho y entre el inmenso dolor y la pérdida constante de sangre le hacían intentar alejarse de la pelea

-Maldito... ¡VOY A MATARTE BASTARDO! - Riot dejó de cubrirse la cara e incluso con la cavidad todavía sangrando volvió a la pelea, con ferocidad se abalanzó sobre Chase, pero este lo esquivó y aprovechó el corto momento en el que el pastor mayor se levantaba para volver a atacarlo

-¡ÍNTENTALO CABRÓN! - Chase se le tiró encima. Era hora de acabar con este asunto de un buena vez. Riot no terminó de levantarse, por lo que estaba indefenso ante la furia de alguien que estaba vengando a un hermano, amigos y a todas las demás víctimas de ese ser cruel al que debió haber eliminado hace tiempo.

Clavó los colmillos en el cuello de su hermano, pero al no llegar a dar el golpe final por la falta de fuerza en el mordisco le dio una oportunidad para que contraatacara. Riot golpeó a Chase en el estómago y logró quitárselo de encima.

-Ja... Idiota... ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO AHORA! - Golpeó al adolorido Chase y lo mandó hacia atrás, aprovechando cada momento para seguir golpeándolo y cortándolo con sus garras de forma tal que no le diera tiempo para reaccionar

Chase recibió un corte tras otro de parte de su hermano, que ahora parecía tener completo control de la situación. El pastor menor no dejaba de intentar pararlo, pero cada golpe aterrizaba muy rápido cómo para frenarlo

Skye gritaba al ver que Chase estaba en total desventaja, ya no podía ni siquiera reaccionar. Parecía que Riot estaba golpeando a un saco, Chase no reaccionaba, estaba inmovilizado en el suelo y muy dolido.

-Eres débil, siempre lo fuiste... Deberías haber huido cuando te di la oportunidad, pero el pequeño quiso hacerse el héroe e intentó salvar el día, ¡ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES VIENDO CÓMO ACABO CON TUS AMIGOS Y ME LA LLEVO A ELLA COMO TROFEO!- Estrangulando a Chase, Riot seguía con sus comentarios, solo que esta vez su tono de voz expresaba algo de alivio, era la primera vez que alguien le plantaba cara y lo lastimaba de verdad

Pero Chase no se iba a rendir, luchaba por Skye, por el equipo que era como su familia y por los que se perdieron en las garras de su propio hermano. Eran muchos motivos y no podía fallar, y aunque todo parecía perdido, todavía tenía un último recurso para la lucha

Riot se centraba mucho en su cuello, por lo que no le estaba dando mucha atención a las patas sutiles de Chase, que intentaban alcanzar su cuchillo para quitárselo de encima, cada vez veía menos y su fuerza estaba terminando de desaparecer con cada segundo, y no estaba encontrando el arma, llegando al punto que estaba empezando a pensar que debería haber revisado bien antes de haberse acercado a la jaula. En su último aliento, una voz en pánico y desesperación lo llevó a recurrir a un método más primitivo

-¡POR FAVOR DÉJALO! ¡HARÉ LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO LO LASTIMES MÁS! - El grito repentino y desesperado de Skye llamó la atención de Riot, distrayéndolo y logrando que dejara involuntariamente el cuello de Chase, quedando completamente expuesto a cualquier acción que llegara a continuación.

 _It'll be a long time comin'_

 _(Pasará mucho tiempo)  
But you got the message now_

 _(Pero ya captaste el mensaje)_

 _'Cause I was never goin'_

 _(Porque yo no iba)  
Yeah, you're the one that's goin' down_

 _(Si, yo no era el que iba a caer)_

Chase recuperó fuerzas y con sus propias garras cortó la garganta de su hermano, al quitárselo de encima, volvió a morder el cuello y esta vez si tuvo fuerza suficiente para darle fin. Vorazmente no paraba y destrozaba el cuello del ya muerto Riot

Skye se había tapado los ojos, sabía que lo que había hecho cambiaría las condiciones de la pelea pero no se atrevía a verlo, solo con el sonido se daba cuenta de que alguien había muerto y no de forma muy bonita

Se escuchaban muchos pasos que venían de la escalera, Chase dejó el cadáver y a pesar de tener las nuevas heridas más las viejas doliéndole y matándolo, usó sus últimas fuerzas para acercarse a la jaula y al menos sacar a Skye

Se tambaleaba y apenas podía escuchar o ver, al llegar a la jaula, se recostó con fuerza en ella y un potente grito de dolor se le escapó y asustó a la cockapoo, que vio al victorioso pero moribundo Chase romper el candado y abrirle la puerta, para luego caer al suelo en lo que parecían sus últimos momentos

-¡CHASE!- Skye se acercó al pastor, él no respondía y toda la sangre impedía que la cockapoo pudiera al menos revisar las heridas, verlo así era algo que ella nunca había imaginado, Chase tenía la fama de ser fuerte y el que mejor capacitado estaba para ese tipo de cosas, y aún así estaba por morir en sus manos

-Skye...- Chase no estaba seguro de si estaba viendo un ángel o si seguía con vida, la noción se le iba a la par de que se sentía subiendo más allá de los límites de su cuerpo. Más allá de todo

-¡Chase no me dejes! - Era inútil, la Cockapoo lloraba y suplicaba que el pastor se quedara pero cada segundo que pasaba lo alejaba más de ella. Con sus patas manchadas en la sangre de aquel que había dado la vida para salvarla, sintió que Chase tomaba una con fuerza y le decía unas palabras antes de desvanecerse

-Seguiré... soñando contigo- Recordando lo que había pasado luego de la cirugía, Chase le robó un lento y último beso a aquella que seguiría siendo la dueña de su corazón incluso fuera de la realidad, Skye se dejó llevar, ella también lo amaba, nunca lo había expresado, pero lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella

-Yo... Yo también lo haré- Eso fue lo último que Chase escuchó, la dulce y triste voz de Skye jurándole mantener el sentimiento incluso luego de que él partiera. Sus lágrimas caían sobre el pastor mientras el cerraba los ojos por última vez, sabiendo que había atado el último cabo de su pasado mientras subía la escalera hacia un futuro más allá de nuestra realidad

 **Fin**


End file.
